Imaging devices, such as laser printers, ink printers, etc. are utilized in numerous home and office applications. The increasing sophistication of both imaging devices and personal computers generally has resulted in heightened reliance upon proper operation of the devices in everyday home and work environments.
In some work environments, a dedicated administrator may be responsible for maintaining numerous computers and associated imaging devices. Typical imaging devices utilize consumables to form images. Accordingly, the consumables need to be replaced from time to time dependent upon the frequency of use and other factors. With a large number of devices to monitor, maintaining consumables for all devices becomes time consuming to insure supplies are on hand without having relatively huge inventories. Without the proper consumables, the image devices may not be properly utilized and productivity is adversely effected.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide improved devices and methodologies to assist with maintenance of consumables.